1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communication systems and equipment, and more specifically, to techniques and apparatus for securely, remotely modifying data in memory in a mobile device.
2. Related Art
Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, and mobile computers, are becoming increasingly popular platforms that can be used to store and process many forms of data, including user data, confidential data, data related to a person's identity, and other types of data. If such stored data is lost, stolen, or otherwise comes into the possession of an unauthorized user, the consequences can be serious. Such user data can be used to steal a person's identity, steal corporate secrets, and potentially cause many other problems.
Thus, for these and other reasons, it can be useful to be able to securely and remotely modify data stored in memory in a mobile device in order to protect the data from unauthorized disclosure or use.